Discovering The Truth
by dawnofthewolves
Summary: after discovering her whole life was a lie, Tara Saruna must embark on a quest to truly discover herself. Rated M for excessive profanity,detailed war scenes and many other things.Read if you DARE! NO LEMON!
1. Prologue

_I never asked for my whole life to change. Being a normal person was always fine with me. But to have found out that your identity has been a lie your whole life is some heavy shit .Just an hour ago I was told by my best friend and ex that I am the immortal child of two completely different gods. O f course I think I might have found that out when I was mysteriously transported to a field of golden wheat. It was like giving a little kid a toy and then taking it back, saying it wasn't his. Well, whatever's going on someone had better clarify or all hell may break loose._


	2. Chapter 1

'_I don't care about any last things anyone has to say! The defendant of Miss Saruna is guilty!'_

The harsh words of the judge resonated through Tara's mind as she sat at the front of the counter at her friend's tavern. Aside from her, only four other people were in the tavern. Three glasses of Suibnes Irish Moonshine Whiskey, her friend and tavern owner Tam Suibnes's special brew, were placed in front of her. She lifted up a glass and downed the contents, hoping to drown out the sounds of the pounding gavel. Tam served the man at the far end of the counter and wandered over to Tara, who was staring monotonously into the bottom of the shot glass. "All right, lass", he said with a slightly overpowering accent in his voice, "What's up?" Tara put the glass down and let out a sigh. "I lost the case." Her speech came out a little slurred, but showcased the bleakness in her tone of voice.

"_Dirk Johnson vs. the state of Massachusetts_? The guy was innocent!"

"Apparently the judge didn't think so."

"Fuckin' bastard!"

"Damn straight."

Right at that moment, the bell on the door rang, and a sort of sketchy-looking man maybe slightly older than Tara appeared walked in. Tara adjusted her glasses and watched as the man sat down fro the corner of her eye. He had blonde hair that was maybe two or three shades darker than Tam's and an athletic physique.' _Maybe more of a rugged physique, but definitely not your average guy_', Tara contemplated. He seated himself in the black stool to the left of her. Sensing he was being watched, he glanced over at Tara, whose eyes darted right. A few seconds passed and her eyes were back to staring into her glass. He had midnight blue eyes that had a foreboding stare.' Yet_ he has the most sympathetic face.'_ She pondered upon this odd phenomenon until he ordered a drink. "One Sam Adams Boston Lager", he spoke. Tara's fists clenched tightly until her knuckles burned pallid white. 'That voice', she realized 'I know it all too well'. Tara gulped down the second shot, letting the fiery taste burned down her throat and she spoke, without making eye contact, to the guy next to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the workaholic himself, Darryn Shenouda"

"Says the person who ended our relationship"

"Dick"

"Heard about that case you lost"

"Fuck you"

"I'd rather not"

Darryn thanked Tam for the beer and drank about a third of the contents in the glass. Tara finished her last glass, reached into her bag for some cash but was stopped by Tam. "On the house", he told her. She thanked him, slightly staggered towards the door and left.

* * *

_Meanwhile, gliding miles above the tavern . . . ._

A mysterious bird-like creature glided on pockets of air. From the world below it was just an average golden eagle but upon closer gaze, a male figure could be identified. His feet and legs resembled a more muscular version of their regular avian and human counterparts and were a dull yellow. He circled around the area where Tara stood outside of the tavern a few times and landed on the top of nearby skyscraper. He looked down at the puddle of rainwater and muttered a chant in Ancient Greek:_'πανίσχυρη Ωκεανό, κοσμική ροή, πάρτε την προσφορά μου και να μου επιτρέψετε να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτό το σώμα του νερού για να μιλήσει με εκείνο που είναι γνωστή ως ο δούλος του θεού'. _He dropped a golden drachma into the puddle. The coin disappeared and he watched as the surface shimmered brightly and a hooded figure appeared.

"_Have you any news on the whereabouts of the girl yet?"_ , a gruff, emotionless voice asked.

"Yes sir. She is within range. Shall I kill her for you? The Fates-"

"_No", _the other interrupted_, "Bring her here alive. She will suffer a fate far worse than death."_

"Yes sir."

A light gale blew across the puddle and a reflection of the pale blue sky could be seen once again. He turned and stared back down at Tara, who was trying to hail a taxi. He stood over the edge, and with a piercing shriek, he dove down at immeasurable speed and clamped his curved talons deep into her shoulders. A short scream that escaped from her lips was all that could be heard as he flew away. Blood trailed down her shoulders as she tried to break free. More and more blood began to fall, soaking through her bright shirt. She began to grow faint and the last thing she remembered was plummeting to earth below. Then total darkness.


End file.
